¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Kick-69
Summary: Luego de pasar por todo lo que pasaron, la paz los invade. Y por algunos datos perdidos, alguien se encarga de festejar los cumpleaños de los chicos que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad de hacerlo. O un recuerdo. SPOILERS, LUEGO DE PRUEBA DE FUEGO. Conjunto de Drabbles.


_**Título:**__** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** todo lo que reconozcas como CORER O MORIR, pertenece a James Dashner y al loquillo de Wess y Warnes Bros.**_

_**Personajes:**__** Thomas, Brenda, Minho, Sartén y compañía.**_

_**Reating:**__** T.**_

_**Advertencia:**__** contiene spoilers a partir del segundo libro y más del tercero y último. Me basé luego de la llegada a ese paraíso tan raro y que poca explicación nos dieron.**_

_**Nota de autor:**__** es mi primer fic sobre este libro y/o película. Creo que no hay oOc pero si lo hay, por favor, ¡avisame! Sus críticas serán siempre bien recibidas.**_

_**Dedicatoria:**__** a mi hermanita no tan chica ya, quién comparte este fangirleo histérico por esta saga, aunque intente negarlo. Gracias por esas charlas y teorías sobre estos chicos, ¡te quiero!**_

_**Sin más, gracias por leer y ¡que los disfruten!**_

…

El sol se escondía detrás de una montaña con la presura que lo caracterizaba. Thomas se hallaba sentado sobre una gran roca mirando hacia el horizonte, observando maravillado los cambios de colores en el cielo, como las nubes danzaba cuales bailarinas protagonizando la mejor obra de todas las que alguna vez pudieron haber sido escritas. Una obra de arte, muda y delicada.

El ex corredor no se cansaba de sentarse cada día a la misma hora a ver como el sol se ocultaba. De alguna manera, ese astro, la estrella mayor había iniciado todo. Todo el desastre, el dolor, toda la muerte. Muchas veces el joven pensaba que las llamaradas solares lo habían destrozado todo, pero pronto, caía en la amarga verdad que el sol no era el culpable de nada.

Thomas y sus amigos habían sido víctimas de la desesperación humana. Muchos de ellos pensaban que esto no era tan así, sino que habían sido presos de la avaricia, la maldad, la codicia, la oscuridad. Pero Thomas, luego de meses de haber llegado a ese lugar que muchos llamaban hogar, se convencía más y más que lo que los había llevados accionar a esos hombres y mujeres de esa tan ruin manera, había sido la desesperación.

La desesperación de ver al mundo arder, a sus seres queridos morir, de tocar y todo destruir. Y aunque estos pensamientos le hacían sentir cierta pena hacia los personajes de delantales blancos y máscaras de oxígeno, el rencor de haber perdido a tanta gente en el camino le complicaba la tarea que Brenda le había pedido.

Perdonar el pasado y aceptar el presente.

…

Una gota de sudor nubló momentáneamente la vista de Thomas. Apoyó la pala sobre la tierra y reposó sus brazos sobre el mango de la herramienta. El sol impidió que pueda ver con claridad quien se acercaba, pero pronto la sonrisa amable y gigante de Brenda la delató. El chico, inconscientemente, sonrió y aceptó la botella de agua que esta le pasaba.

-¿Y cómo van?- preguntó extendiendo otra hacia Minho.

-Si el shank acá presente fuera más eficaz, seguro y ya hubiéramos terminado hace rato las zanjas- contestó el coreano velozmente, con su ingenio que lo caracterizaba.

Thomas le sacó el dedo medio y luego se pasó la mano por la frente. Brenda, luego de reir frescamente, continuó repartiendo botellas de agua con el resto de las muchachas.

El lugar a donde habían llegado luego de la trans-plana era el paraíso, un paraíso perdido que según lo poco que sabía de su vida anterior, había existido muchísimo tiempo antes de todo. De las civilizaciones, del dolor y la perdida. Y que, curiosamente, el hombre lo había destrozado, trayendo al resto de la humanidad la oscuridad y sangre.

Minho tomó el mando rápidamente, aunque siempre acudía hacia Thomas cuando las cosas se complicaban y cuando necesitaba una mano amiga. Este último, se había cansado de liderar y con gusto le cedió el trono a Minho. Dividieron a las personas según edades y a todas les dieron un trabajo, hasta a los más pequeños.

Brenda, quien era la que más recordaba, era el alma femenina que este dúo necesitaba y apreciaba. Ella fue quien decidió poner una escuela para enseñarles a los más pequeños al igual que ayudó a las mujeres a ser mujeres en ese mundo. Y Thomas sabía que Brenda no era sólo eso, era mucho más. una guerrera sangrienta si la situación lo ameritaba.

Así que así funcionaban las cosas, un poco cómo en el área. El antiguo área. Ya perdido. Pocos eran los Habitantes de aquel orden que hoy se hallaban vivos. Sartén, Minho y… Gally.

Gally era una persona cien por ciento diferente a la que conoció su primer día como novato dentro de los muros de los laberintos. Ahora casi no hablaba y sus ansias de tener poder habían desaparecido, hasta había encontrado a una muchacha con quien compartir una pequeña casa. Cómo en su labor anterior, se había ofrecido a construir las casas y cabañas para luego transformarse en el líder de este sector de la pequeña sociedad que formaban. Y extrañamente, era humilde. Thomas pensó qué, el laberinto, el desierto y las demás pruebas habían cambiado de sobremanera a todos, y Gally no era la excepción.

Pero la pena inundaba al ex corredor cuando recordaba quién le había quitado a Chuck. El pequeño e inocente Chuck. Y esa pena era quien le impedía ver con buenos ojos a Gally. Y allí, recordaba nuevamente lo que le había prometido –y quizás muy falsamente- a Brenda: perdonar el pasado.

-Ey, tonto, ¿bajas de las nubes o espero sentada?- la dulce voz de Brenda lo volvió a la realidad y se encontró con esos ojos profundos.

-Ey- respondió él, aún perdido en sus pensamientos.

-El sol está por caer ya, ya le dije a los demás que se vayan a bañar- la chica le pellizcó un brazo haciendo reaccionar un poco más al ex corredor- despierta, ya- se puso de puntillas y sin importar que el chico cargaba con quilos de tierra y sudor, besó brevemente sus labios- ¡sartén ha dicho que en una hora la cena está listo, todos a bañarse, mugrientos!- gritó Brenda y las demás mujeres la imitaron.

Brenda le sonrió a Thomas y golpeó al chico asiático antes de irse, ganándose en broma, insultos de este.

-A veces pienso que haríamos sin esta galorpa insolente- dijo cargando su pala en el hombro y mirando a Thomas brevemente, comprobando que lo oía- pero luego recuerdo que sobrevivimos mucho tiempo sin ella, no la necesitamos- concluyó, restándole importancia al asunto con su mano y se largó de allí casi corriendo hacia als duchas.

Thomas lo imitó y sonrió al pensar que Minho estaba eternamente agradecida a Brenda y su ayuda en el lugar. En su nuevo hogar.

…

Las risas y las charlas se oían estruendosamente en el lugar y Thomas bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja. Brenda se hallaba de su lado, bromeando con Sartén y otros hogareños. Minho comía tranquilamente con sus ojos prendidos de la carne recién frita, sabrosa y crujiente.

-¡Y luego quieren quitarme las cabras, muéranse todos de hambre!- exclamó Sartén, haciendo alusión de la desventura que habían tenido hacía unos días.

Un niño de una de las pequeñas familias se había encariñado demasiado con una cabra e irónicamente, este parecía quererle también al niño. Y obviamente, la intención de Sartén al haberlo llevado hacia la pequeña congregación era engordarlo para comerlo. Pero cuando el niño se enteró de las intenciones del chico de color, pegó el grito en el cielo y no pudieron separarlo de sus brazos.

Así que, la familia apenada, compró la cabra prometiendo dar cierto porcentaje de leche del animal gratis, y el consejo lo había aceptado. Para Sartén, era menos carne para cocinar y lo consideraba un sacrilegio.

Thomas rió un poco y se apoyó contra la pared del pequeño comedor. El verano comenzaba a alejarse, pero el comedor al aire libre aún resultaba apetecible. Era una pequeña cabaña con tres paredes de pajas y un techo de listones de madera y tres mesas largas. Por ahora, seguían todos comiendo juntos. Nadie había propuesto lo contrario. Eran todos una gran familia.

Thomas comenzó a excusarse de que se iría a dormir luego de un gran día de labor, cuando Minho lo empujó levemente hacia su silla de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sólo sigo ordenes de la generala- se limitó a decir y Thomas buscó algún rastro de mentira en su rostro y no solo halló verdad, sino seriedad. También se percató, que Brenda ya no estaba más a su lado.

¿Había sucedido algo malo? ¿Los habían encontrado? ¿La Llamarada los había alcanzado? O peor aún, ¿había alguien de CRUEL camuflado entre los sobreviviente? El pánico comenzó a invadirlo cuando se ordenó mantener la calma. Respiró un par de veces profundamente y se exasperó al ver que Minho no hacía nada.

-Qué mierda…

-¡Que los cumplas feliz!- Thomas abrió los ojos y casi alucinó con las velas encendidas sobre un gran pastel color blanco.

Todos los allí congregados, se levantaron de sus asiento y comenzaron a aplaudir y reír, cantando esa canción que Thomas recordaba lejanamente y alguien, no sabía quién, lo había tironeado de su camisa y levantado, para recibir el pastel. La gran sonrisa de Brenda y sus ojos brillantes lo confundieron un poco más, pero cuando el pastel estaba frente a él, sopló las velas sin saber qué más hacer.

Estaba sorprendido y feliz. Pero tristemente, la sensación que más lo carcomía no era ninguna de estas dos. El ni siquiera recordar su cumpleaños, lo hizo sentirse más vacío y un juego más de CRUEL. Cómo siempre.

Pero sonrió y esperó a que todos comieran un pedazo de pastel. Poco a pocos, los hogareños partieron a sus casas y quedó solo con los más allegados. Y bajo la mirada triste de Brenda se fue hacia el cementerio.

…

El cementerio constaba de unas cuantas cruces de madera lustradas. Cada una en hileras acomodadas agradablemente, no muy lejos del bosque pero ni muy cerca de las aglomeraciones de las casas. Thomas estaba sentado frente a una cruz que rezaba el nombre de un niño. Entre sus manos bailaba un pequeño muñeco en madera tallado. La luna iluminaba todo como único testigo. O eso creía Thomas.

-Por fin te hallo, muchacho.

La voz ronca y poderosa de Jorge hizo levantar la mirada de Thomas hacia lo alto. Allí de arriba, los ojos oscuros del hombre lo calaban. Thomas bajó la mirada nuevamente, un poco apenado. Sabía a qué venía. Siguió jugando con la figura de madera y no respondió. Realmente no sabía que decir.

El hombre, mucho mayor que todos esos chiquillos del Área, asustados y valientes la vez, se sentó a su lado y apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas.

-Tenía un hijo, se llamaba Brian.

La confesión hizo que Thomas lo mirara nuevamente, no se esperaba algo así. Jorge miraba hacia el horizonte, perdido en los recuerdos con una sonrias tímida en sus labios agrietados.

-No lo sabía- reconoció.

-Sólo lo sabe Brenda- confirmó el hombre las sospechas de Thomas- me vio enterrarlo.

Thomas miró una vez más la figura de madera cuando oyó aquello. Enterrar. Su vida se había basado en ver gente morir, y enterrarla. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría ese orden y cuando empezaría a enterrar gente.

-No lo mató CRUEL ni la Llamarada. Murió por mi culpa, ¿sabes? Me arriesgué demasiado, era muy pequeño. Dos años. Ellos me lo advirtieron, yo hice caso omiso.

Thomas supo a qué se refería. CRUEL y sus agentes. Sus maneras de extorsionar, de someter las personas bajo presión: miedo y más miedo. El muchacho miró al hombre quien ahora le devolvía la mirada. Podía sentir todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y le entraron ganas de llorar. No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había llorado.

-Si te digo esto, es porque quiero que aceptes algo, muchacho- Jorge habló rompiendo ese silencio que era tan pacífico para Thomas- cuando encontré a Brenda en CRUEL, ella contaba con diez años. Y ella necesitaba un padre y yo un hijo. Así que poco a poco, acepté eso. Lo que la vida me daba de nuevo. Y gracias a ese Dios del cual hablábamos antes, hoy día ella sigue a mi lado.

Thomas asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se levantó de su lado y golpeó la cabeza del chico suavemente. Thomas sonrió.

-Iré a dormir. Brenda está preocupada por ti, haz algo útil- exclamó finalmente y se marchó de allí, dejando sólo al muchacho entre su silencio, sus muerte y un muñeco de madera.

…

Brenda oyó la puerta entreabrirse y levantó su mirada del libro que leía. Pudo ver en su altura a Thomas. Sonrió y golpeó el colchón a su lado, incitándolo a continuar. El chico, dudoso se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Ey- dijo ella y tiró un poco más, haciendo que Thomas casi cayera sobre ella.

Le dio unos segundos para acomodarse y el chico no tardó en apoyar su cabeza sobre las costillas de ellas, casi sobre su regazo. Ella lo miraba tiernamente y agitó su cabello.

-¿Qué lees?

-¿Te leo?- devolvió ella.

Él asintió y se preparó para comenzar a adormilarse cuando la voz de ella dijera palabras, de esa manera decadente y delicada. A veces le recordaba a Teresa, pero cuando sucedía eso intentaba olvidarlo.

-¿Brenda?

-¿Uhu?

-Gracias. Por recordarlo.

-Y si tú te negaste a recordarlo, por lo menos yo debía memorizarlo, ¿sabes?- contestó ella y retomó su lectura.

_-¿Por qué confías en mí?- dijo Montag._

_Un hombre se movió en la oscuridad._

_-Verte es suficiente…_

…

¡_**Hola! Pues si leen esto, se los agradezco ya que pudieron continuar el hilo de la historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_**La idea es hacer un par de capítulos con los cumpleaños de algunos de estos chicos. La idea llegó a mí en una clase de sociología y ahora que tengo un tiempito, lo terminé.**_

_**Espero que no haya muchas fallas, y si las hay, agradecería que me las hicieran saber. No sé cuándo actualizaré el próximo, espero que pronto.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer y saludos desde este caluroso país!**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Yami.**_


End file.
